Bana's Revenge
by Lord Hyness
Summary: The nefarious Nopon Chairman Bana has a new plot to fill his pockets. Rex and friends must stop him, with the help of two additional allies, one old and one new.
1. Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenoblade 2. Also, spoilers up to the end of the game, so be prepared!

It was the middle of the night at the Argentum Trade Guild. Chairman Bana checked to make sure that the Nopon watchmn, Melemele, was asleep, knowing that the Nopon was notorious for sleeping on the job. The coast was clear. Bana crept off his wheel ready for the night's work.

For months on end Bana had been working on another upgrade to the artificial blade, Rosa. This model of Rosa, dubbed Ultra Rosa, strayed away from the designs of the other two. Instead of the Lila-esque design, he had snuck into Tora's house, noticing the designs for Poppi QT Pi, and used those. Luckily for Tora and his father, QT Pi had already been built, so they never really noticed that Bana had stolen the designs.

Bana tirelessly collected the same parts that Poppi QT Pi was made out of, such as a few Bion Connectors, Golden Cogs, and Ambler Stigmas.

Eventually the villainous Nopon had finished his creation. This was not the same as Poppi QT Pi. This was a scaled-up version that, like the robot it was based on, wielded the Variable Saber. However, unlike the robot it was based on, the Variable Saber could also transform into a laser whip or a disc that shot projectiles of different elements. Unlike the current QT Pi, who was the Light Element, Ultra Rosa was Dark Element. This time, Bana had opted to make Ultra Rosa more like a conventional Blade so that he himself wielded the weapon, instead of driving in the robot's cockpit.

Bana let out a guttural, malicious laugh. Step 1 in his plan to fill his pockets was complete.

Step 2 was slightly less subtle. He Skip Travelled over to Hardhaigh Palace in Mor Ardain, ready to free his former accomplices. It was easy enough to get past the guards due to the fact that they were Level 20 and Bladeless, while Bana, who had trained himself to Level 50 on that wheel (decent exercise can level you up after all), unleashed Ultra Rosa. Once in the Tower Of Prisoners, it was only a matter of time


	2. Attack at the Summit

Disclaimer: All rights to the game belong to Monolith Soft and Nintendo and not myself. Beware of spoilers!

The summit had begun. Chairman Niranira spoke about how to improve the Argentum Trade Guild to turn it into a trading empire that stocked items from all over as well as increase living space for the Indoline refugees. Emperor Niall (aka a younger Marth), readily agreed to this decision, and promised to support the Chairman's decision by sending him guards.

"That greatly appreciated, your Majesty." said the chairman.

Zeke was doing his best to not look bored as everyone else was talking about things like 'raising Development Level' and 'completing Ursula's sidequest.' Without warning, he suddenly yawned, causing Pandoria to nudge him.

'C'mon Zeke, I'm interested,' she said, pointing to a dust-like fragment of a green Core Crystal. This was of course, Malos's, after the explosion of Artifice Aion.

'How did the Core Crystal reappear? And why are there two halves?' thought Zeke, sitting bolt upright.

'Any takers for this Core Crystal, found in the Land Of Morytha?' enquired Niranira.

'I will!' laughed a familiar voice, rushing in and snatching it.

'Bana!' cried Rex, leaping up, but his attempts were in vain. The Nopon had already started to resonate with it.

But when the crystal had successfully resonated, there were not one but two beings.

'That must have been why Malos still exists! He split his consciousness into two beings at the last second!' shouted Rex.

'I am Malos!' said one voice.

'I am Diabolos!' cried the other.

The 'Diabolos' consciousness was an Earth-element Blade, with a molten brown Monado.

'Hahahahaha! I am an Aegis's Driver!' laughed Bana.

Suddenly Morag recognised him.

'You're the crook who broke Muimui and Dughall out of their cells!' she yelled in an uncharacteristic manner.

Here's a word of warning: never bust ANYONE out of an Ardainian cell. You will live to regret it.

'You can't prove it was me!' shouted Bana.

'Here,' said Morag, handing him a picture of Bana, Dughall, and Muimui escaping.

'No! Well, no matter. None of you will live to tell the tale!'

Before anyone could draw their weapons, Bana had already attacked Niranira with Monado Eater.

'You took my position! You took my fame!' he screamed!

A Monado Cyclone knocked Rex down in one hit. As Morag rushed to revive him, she was swept down by a Monado Frenzy. Queen Raqura attempted a sneak attack with Ursula, but a Vision let Bana dodge it and defeat her with Monado Shooter. Zeke and Pandoria attacked from above, but Bana switched from Diabolos to Malos and used Monado Recover to heal. Not feeling the need to use his Aegises any more, he switched to Ultra Rosa and used his 'Missile Barrage' Art to defeat Zeke.

All seemed lost, but then, an Indoline girl came in, who would have been the next subject of the summit over where she would live. She was a Blade Eater like Zeke, and like Mikhail, she had a whole Core Crystal implanted into her. She had been one of Amalthus's many test subjects. Her name was Liberty.

Summoning her weapon, a golden trident, she stabbed Bana in the back. Bana still wasn't used to battle yet, so he fell. But before Liberty landed the killing blow, Bana pressed a button on a wristwatch he'd fashioned and warped away

'That was anticlimactic,' said Liberty, helping everyone else up.

'Thanks!' said Rex.

'Who are you?' asked Zeke.

'You must have a banquet with us. Mor Ardain is in your debt,' said Niall.

Everyone else told Liberty that they were grateful.

'Bana's still out there though,' said Rex.

'Hey, you know what? Why don't we all have a banquet at Theoscaldia Palace?' said Zeke.

Everyone agreed to come, except Queen Raqura.

'I would, but I need to finish Ursula's sidequest,' she said.

So everyone else set off on the S.S Genbu.


	3. Everybody Party

Disclaimer: I still don't own XC2, and there are still spoilers. On a side note, The Golden Country is a great game! Also I have retconned Diabolos's element to water, and his Monado is now dark blue. Also, I was a wally and though Malos's Core Crystal was green when it isn't.

The S.S Genbu's passengers were having a great time. Poppi QT Pi had already had all the biscuits while Tora begged for her to stop. Then he saw a cart of Tasty Sausages and decided to forget about it.

Zeke and Obrona were sparring with Morag and Aegaeon, and Zeke was looking to be the victor with a combination of his Blade Eater-induced speed and Obrona's speed increase in attacks and general speed. This was all part of a competition that Thunderbolt Zeke himself had come up with himself. The results had come down to this:

Zeke V Morag: Zeke:

Rex V Tora: Tora

Now it was Zeke V Tora in the greatest match of all time, comparable to the fight against Aion…or at least that's what Zeke was bragging.

Tora used Poppi a as his Blade, while Zeke used Pandoria. Zeke started off strong as he yelled 'Stratosperic Thunder!' However, as Zeke was in the air, Tora used Steady Drill, keeping him up there, followed by a Big Boost. At this point, the other Poppis appeared and fused with Poppi a to become Poppi Omega.

'Behold! Greatest creation of Tora!' he said as Poppi Omega used her Lvl 4 special, Annihilation Apocalypse, dealing 999999 damage and defeating Zeke.

'That anticlimactic,' said Tora to a stunned and speechless Zeke.

'As winner of first and best Driver Championship, Niranira award you year's supply of Tasty Sausages,' droned Niranira.

Tora fainted with joy.

Five minutes later the S.S Genbu arrived at Genbu Port. Luckily Zeke Skip Travelled the group over to Theoscaldia Palace.

'Mama! Papa!' cried a small, plump girl that could not have been any older than 8 years old.

'Abigail!' cried Zeke, running forward to give her a hug.

'Everyone! This girl is mine and Pandoria's daughter!'

'Awww. So sweet,' cooed Pyra.

'Daddy! Where is the Armu you promised me to ride on?'

'Maybe not so sweet after all,' muttered Mythra.

'I want it! Now!'

At this point, Liberty stepped in.

'Hey, girl, we'll find you an Armu soon. Don't worry. It's okay. I'll keep you entertained for the time being. You're a Blade legacy, aren't you? A child of a human and a blade. Though seeing as Zeke's a Blade Eater, that makes you three-quarters Blade, meaning you can use some basic powers like increased speed.'

'Wow! How did you know that? Wait, it doesn't matter. Daddy, can I have 5 Sno-Bake Cheesecakes and 7 Baked Narcipears and 10 Thawing Mille-Feuilles and…'

'No, darling,' said Zeke.

'But it's not fair!'

'Sorry, but no.'


End file.
